deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Notatruename/The Death Battle Kill Tally
Just a blog I'm going to update for fun, tallying every kill in Death Battle, and how they died Sorted by the kills first appearance: Decapitation/Head Destroyed/Both: 19 (Boba Fett (x2), Michelangelo, Zelda, Pikachu, Bucky, Deathstroke, Wolverine, The Meta, Ken, Hulk, Shovel Knight, Bane, Cpt. Marvel (1st Time), Balrog, Silver Samurai, Batman (2nd time), Widowmaker, Sindel) Soul Destroyed/Absorbed: 4 (Shang Tsung, M.Bison, Dr. Strange, Lobo) Kiss of Death-ed: 1 (Wonder Woman) Koopa Shell-ed: 1 (Goomba) Lava: 2 (Koopa, Darth Vader) Fall Damage: 2 (Haggar, Riptor) Stabbed/Impaled: 13 (Donatello, Raphael, Kratos, Harry Potter, Cloud, Luigi, Sam Fisher, Quicksilver, Shadow (2nd time), Nathan Drake, Renamon, Thor, Weiss) Sliced in half: 5 (Zitz, Felicia, Erza, Vergil, Jiraiya(close enough)) Exploded: 17 (Bomberman, Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, Doomguy, Terminator, Charizard (1st death), Gamera, Dan Hibiki, Megaman, Bayonetta, Bowser, Scout, Jotaro, Frank West, Sonic, Wario, Deadpool) Disintegrated: 5 (Shadow (first time), Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Goku (first time), Crash) Slashed/Cut Up: 4 (Mario, Ryu Hyabusa, Afro Samurai, Sasuke) Incinerated: 11 (Chun-Li, Venasaur, Ryu, Ragna, Charizard (2nd time), Red, Ace, Ichigo, Carnage, Mega Man Star Force, Edward Elric) Eaten: 2 (Starscream, Namor) Thrown into a Sun: 2 (Raiden, Buu) Punched/Kicked: 5 (Batman (1st time), Daredevil, Captain Marvel (2nd death), Johnny Cage, All-Might) Item needed for survival destroyed: 2 (Lion-O, Nightmare) Crushed: 5 (Ivy, Knuckles, Ramona, McGruff, Ben 10) Chest Laser-ed: 3 (Sektor, Lex Luthor, RX-78-2/Amuro) Neck Snapped: 2 (Cpt. America, Tifa) Exploded as a result of being cut in half: 8 (White Tigerzord (Sabba and Tommy on board), Megazord (All 5 rangers on board), Metal Sonic) Shattered: 4 (Gaara, Jak & Daxter, Dragonzord) Torn in half: 3 (Beast, Cammy, Ganondorf) Lobotimized: 1 (Goku) Shot through the heart head: 2 (Green Arrow, Pit) Suffocation: 1 (Sweet Tooth) Organs ripped out: 1 (Glacius) Chest destroyed: 2 (Spiderman 2099, Jin) Rammed into: 1 (Twilight Sparkle) Assimilated: 2 (Sigma, Mega Man X) Omega Sanctioned: 1 (Thanos) Sucked into a Black Hole: 2 (Mega Man Volnutt, Mega Man Classic (2nd time)) Dissolved: 1 (Mob) Electrocuted: 1 (Miles) This brings the main combatant kill count to 127 '''(Will be updated as the series progresses) Based on most frequently used: Decapitation/Head Destroyed/Both: 19 Exploded: 17 Stabbed/Impaled: 13 Incinerated: 11 Exploded as a result of being cut in half: 8 Disintegrated: 5 Sliced in half: 5 Crushed: 5 Punched/Kicked: 5 Soul Destroyed/Absorbed: 4 Shattered: 4 Slashed/Cut Up: 4 Chest Laser-ed: 3 Torn in half: 3 Lava: 2 Fall Damage: 2 Thrown into a Sun: 2 Item needed for survival destroyed: 2 Neck Snapped: 2 Headshot: 2 Chest destroyed: 2 Eaten: 2 Assimilated: 2 Sucked into a Black Hole: 2 Kiss of Death-ed: 1 Koopa Shell-ed: 1 Lobotimized: 1 Organs ripped out: 1 Rammed into: 1 Omega Sanctioned: 1 Dissolved: 1 Electrocuted: 1 Non-Combatant Kills (Season 1) Goomba vs Koopa: 28 Bullet Bills are launched and explode 8 Micro-Goombas are killed defending against Bullet Bills 5 Other Goombas are killed by the Koopa shell '''41 '''non-combatants killed Haggar vs Zangief: 3 various characters are thrown out of windows (Though all of their deaths are debatable) '''3 '''non-combatants killed Yoshi vs Riptor: 1 Baby Yoshi 1 Koopa Troopa is Presumably killed '''2 '''non-combatants killed Felicia vs Taokaka: 1 butterfly is killed Bomberman vs Dig-Dug: 1 Rooey killed Mario vs Sonic: 13 Bob-Omb's explode Justin Beiber vs Rebecca Black: 1 Random Car Driver All 3 Jonas Brothers killed Miley Cyrus Killed '''5 '''non-combatants killed Eggman vs Wily: Note for this instance, non-combatant will mean anyone who is not Wily or Eggman themselves. Also, the city in the background and Egg Fleet will not be counted, because screw trying to estimate that Eggman Loses: 7 Buzz Bombers destroyed 5 Motobugs destroyed 1 Caterkiller destroyed 7 Egg Pawns destroyed 2 Swatbots destroyed E-101 destroyed Egg Robo destroyed Mecha Sonic destroyed Mecha Knuckles destroyed Scratch and Grounder destroyed Silver Sonic destroyed 3 Shadow Androids destroyed '''32 robots''' destroyed total Wily's Loses: 3 Sniper Joes destroyed 5 Mets destroyed 1 Paozo 5 Bladers destroyed 2 Hotheads destroyed Napalm Man destroyed Sheep Man destroyed Yellow Devil destroyed Slash Man destroyed Guts Man destroyed Wily's Dummy destroyed Metal Man destroyed Bass and Treble destroyed Pharoah Man destroyed While technically MIA, Magnet Man is more than likely dead '''27 robots''' destroyed total '''59 '''confirmed non-combatants killed total Goku vs Superman The entire population of earth is killed, which according to this was '''7,213,426,452 '''in 2013, the year the episode was released in (not counting animals, obviously). This brings the Season 1 kill count to '''7,213,426,577 non combatants killed Non-Combatant Kills (Season 2) The Thundercat Race will not be counted in due to no official numbers being availble Shao Kahn vs M.Bison 2 Tarkatans killed Ryu vs Strider 1 Random Soldier killed 2 Option As destroyed 50 Option Bs destroyed 15 Option Cs destroyed 68 '''non-combatants killed Ivy vs Orchid Jago killed Fox vs Bucky Slippy killed 5 Righteous Indignation crew presumably killed (Someone correct me if thats wrong) '''6 '''non-combatants killed Terminator vs Robocop 1 Gun Store Owner killed Luigi vs Tails 2 of Tails' support bots destroyed Godzilla vs Gamera 4 M1 abrams destroyed, each with a crew of 4, bringing the total to '''16 confirmed kills (The city is again not counted for the same reason) Gundam Epyon vs White Tigerzord Lucrezia Noin killed Deadpool vs Deathstroke Assuming a 1 person per vehicle rule and not counting the possible passengers on buses, about 26 '''random drivers are killed Kirby vs Majin Buu 8 enemies turned to candy, assuming all of the candy shown here where once enemies 4 enemies absorbed '''12 '''non-combatants killed Chuck vs Segata Earth is destroyed again. According to this again, the population of Earth in 2015 was '''7,383,008,820, '''which will be our confirmed kill count Iron Man vs Lex Luthor 2 Security Guards killed Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher 2 Security Guards killed Anna Grimsdottir killed Possibly 1 pilot and co-pilot killed, though they will not be counted due to being unconfirmed '''3 confirmed non-combatants killed Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom 1 Imperial Officer killed 1 probe droid destroyed 1 Doombot destroyed 1 T.Rex killed 4 '''non-combatants killed Wolverine vs Raiden 1 GEKKO destroyed Yang vs Tifa 1 bouncer likely killed This brings the Season 2 kill count to '''7,383,008,966 '''confirmed non-combatants killed Non-Combatant Kills (Season 3) Dante vs Bayonetta Gomorah and Madama Butterfly killed Boswer vs Ganon 4 of Bowsers minions killed Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter 1 Seagull killed Flash vs Quicksilver 2 gangsters, 1 was run over, the other caught in the tornado Joker vs Sweet Tooth Going off the 1 person per car rule again, '''5 more random drivers are killed Meta vs Carolina Meta's 8 AI fragments Sonya vs Cammy Kano Killed 1 of Sonya's drones was destroyed Ken vs Terry Dan Hibiki dies again Amy vs Ramona 40 Ramona clones are shown falling here Hulk vs Doomsday 7 citizens killed pre-explosion Alright, here's where it gets fun. The clash explosion happens to fast and is to cluttered to really see what countries are affected, so going off the opening shot, Brazil seems to be the most likely point of impact, and since the explosion was pretty damn large, I'll count the whole population as of 2016, which according to a google search was 207,652,865 '''people Adding the kills from pre-explosion, '''207,652,872 '''non-combatants are killed Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie Oh boy, more frame by framing '''24 Pinkie Pie clones killed Possibly Cpt. America and Terry, though they are unconfirmed and won't be counted This brings the Season 3 kill count to 207,652,961 '''non-combatants killed Non-Combatant Kills (Season 4) Venom vs Bane 2 of Bane's henchmen killed Cpt. Marvel vs Android 18 1 squirrel fell and died Metal Sonic vs Zero One person per car rule again, '''24 '''random drivers are killed Balrog vs TJ Combo 1 referee killed Shredder vs Silver Samurai 5 Foot Soldiers killed Naruto vs Ichigo (Cries since more frame by framing needs to be done) 107 Naruto shadow clones killed This brings the Season 4 kill count to '''140 '''non-combatants killed Non-Combatant Kills (Season 5) Jotaro vs Kenshiro 1 squirel killed Crash vs Spyro Sparx and Aku Aku killed Leon vs Frank '''34 Zombies killed (2 when the fence fell over, 10 when Frank made his hammer, 22 while fighting between Leon and Frank was happening) Dr. Strange vs Dr. Fate Cloak of Levitation incinerated Carnage vs Lucy Assuming 1 blood splatter means 1 kill, 4 'train riders are killed Mario vs Sonic (2018) 18 Mario Clones killed Ultron vs Sigma Unaffilated: 1 Random Reploid killed Sigma's Forces: Vile Killed Squid Adler Killed 2 Bee Bladers Destroyed 2 of Sigma's Bodies destroyed Ultron's Forces: 4 Ultron Drones Destroyed Roshi vs Jiraiya 1 Random Frog killed 4 Shadow Clones killed Thanos vs Darkseid Earth is destroyed, AGAIN. Since I can't find an exact number, the closest I have is '''7.6 Billion ('for 2018). Deadpool got confetti'ed 5 Darkseid Avatars not feeling so good-ed This brings the Season 5 kill count to 7,600,000,082 non-combatants killed Non-Combatant Kills (Season 6) Aquaman vs Namor 2 stone golem dead 3 fish eaten Mega Man Battle Royale Rush is presumably killed Omega-Xis killed along with Geo Stelar Black Widow vs Widowmaker Some random diplomat 1 pigeon 3 car drivers 2 Helicopter crew Wario vs King Dedede A Goomba and a Waddle Dee exploded mid-match About 166 Bowser and Dedede minions were on the planet when it blew up Weiss vs Mitsuru Queen Lancer and Arma Gigas summons killed Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon Jody, Black Shadow, and Dr. Stewart blown off the track Ghost Rider vs Lobo Grimace killed before the fight starts 15 Lobo clones killed The explosion at the end looks like it didn't hit that many populated cities, but putting the crater onto the same general location on Google Maps, it seems the countries of Tibet, Bangladesh, Sikkim, Bhutan, and Assam, which as of the video being posted have a population of 199,290,472 '''people 199,290,488 total Ganondorf vs Dracula 3 Medusa Heads died-ed Deadpool vs The Mask 14 people on the bus that exploded 5 previous winners retconned into losing 19 total '''199,290,699 '''Total Non-Combatant deaths Non-Combatant Kills (Season 7) Black Canary vs Sindel A canary in the analysis Some Random Ass Tarkatan Category:Blog posts